A Dangerous Love
by QuillHolder
Summary: 17 years ago Voldemort kidnapped Albus Dumbldore's sister, Alexandra. Now their unexpected daughter, Sophie must try to find a new life at Hogwarts while coping with the truth about who her father is. She finds love in the very person who should hate her.
1. Plane Ride

Harry sat alone in his room, looking out the window. His trunk was packed with not only his school things but everything thing he owned. He could hear the Dursely's downstairs celebrating. Harry was leaving number four Privet Drive forever. This was his last summer here. Tomorrow he would go back to Hogwarts for his last year.  
  
Beyond finishing this year, he had no idea what he would do. He had always known he was safe at Privet Drive, but would he be anywhere else? 'Hogwarts' a voice in the back of his head said. He shook his head. He wouldn't be there anymore either. He could work at the Ministry. Mad-Eye Moony, that is to say, Barty Crouch as Mad-Eye had told him once he'd make a great auror. Maybe he could do that.  
  
Ron had written him about the exciting rumor that Nathaniel Dumbledore, famous Quidditch player and nephew of Albus Dumbledore, was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry smiled. Ron had been so excited. Nathaniel was on the same team as Oliver Wood, but after four years of playing, he had quit. Evidently he was going to teach.  
  
Dudley came thumping up the stairs. Harry looked out the window. It was dark and the moon and street lamps were the only light. 'It must be late.' Harry thought. 'Well, I'm gone tomorrow, free of the Dursley's forever.' He switched off the light and crawled into bed.  
  
Sophia Dumbledore was on an airplane bound for London with her brother Gabriel. Where two of her brothers where supposed to meet them at the airport. Sophie had been jerked up and thrown on the plain after an ordeal with the sapphire heart on her necklace glowing.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at the necklace. On a glittering silver chain sat a small sapphire heart. It wasn't glowing anymore. Her entire family had become upset when she had come downstairs, eyes wide, holding the necklace. Her Aunt Rosalia had fainted. Her Uncle Andrew made all the necessary calls.  
  
Her brothers that were in attendance started throwing her things in her trunk and saying things about going to Uncle Albus. Alexander flew to France to get Annette, the French nursemaid that had help raise Sophie. She was on vacation, visiting her son in Paris. Gabriel was chosen to escort Sophie to London, where warned via long distance call, Matthias was to get Nathaniel (Gabriel's twin) from some place called Hogwarts and meet them. Tobias (Matthias' twin) was to meet up with them as soon as possible.  
  
Sophie once more tried to talk to Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel, please, will you explain this all to me?"  
  
He turned to her, sighing heavily. "It's not my place."  
  
"Well, whose is it, damn it!" she asked, raising her voice out of frustration. The old woman across the isle turned and glared at them.  
  
"Sophie, please, I told you, once we're all together, we'll tell you. Okay? I'm sorry, but I can't do any better than that right now. Trust me. We at least half-way know what were doing." Gabriel attempted a smile for her benefit.  
  
"Well, did we have to take a plane?" she whispered. She hated planes. She had a fear of crashing in a fiery ball, or into the ocean in this case. She had been to Italy and France, and every time she got on a plane, she felt sick until sometime after her feet were on the ground.  
  
Gabriel reached over and felt her forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked. She was turning green.  
  
"I'm okay, just worried."  
  
"About the necklace?"  
  
"Yes, but mostly the plane."  
  
Gabriel smiled and held her hand. "You'll be fine. We're almost there." After a few more minutes, much to his surprise, Sophie fell asleep.  
  
An hour later, Gabriel was shaking her awake. "Sophie! Sophie! Were here, wake up!"  
  
She opened her eyes to see passengers filing off the plane. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood. She stumbled after surefooted Gabriel off the plain. Seeing Matthias, she dropped her bag and ran to him, throwing her self into his arms.  
  
"Hey there little one! Long time no see!" He chuckled.  
  
"We've missed you so much Matt! You're never in one place long enough for a visit!"  
  
"They keep me busy running between Ministries. I stayed with you a month ago."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't nearly long enough." She turned to Nathaniel after Matthias had set her down. "Hey Nate."  
  
"Hi! Man, have you changed! You're all grown up. I remember a scrawny girl of fifteen. You're definitely grown up!"  
  
"Yeah, well, if you were home once in a while you'd know what she looked like, wouldn't you?" Gabriel growled, coming up beside them.  
  
"Gabriel, please, you.." Sophie started in, but Matthias, peacemaker and wise one to the group, laid his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Gabe, you know I'm busy over here!" Nathaniel shouted.  
  
"I bet you didn't even know she's seventeen now!" Gabriel smirked, seeing the astonished look on Nathaniel's face. "I can see you didn't. You didn't come to her party last week either. We have it every year on the same exact freaking day! Oh, yes, she forgave you." He added when Nathaniel glanced worriedly in Sophie's direction. "Why wouldn't she? She's forgiving and you're her brother besides. I haven't though! I wont. You have deserted this family. I can't believe you're even here.  
  
"What did you have to do Matthias? Drag him here?" He asked, turning to where Matthias and Sophie had last stood. They were walking away, to where Tobias stood. Gabriel stayed where he was berating Nathaniel.  
  
Sophie ran to Tobias and threw her self into his arms sobbing. Tobias looked up at his twin for an answer to what was wrong. Matthias pointed over his shoulder at the other twins. Tobias shook his head. 'Damn those two,' he thought. 'They don't seem to realize what they do hurts other people, especially Sophie.' He looked down at her. Her shoulders shook with her sobs.  
  
"Matt, you need to go stop them, before they come to blows." Tobias said to Matthias. Matt walked over and pushed the two older twins apart.  
  
"Stop this now! I mean it! Look." he said pointing over at the still crying Sophie. "See what you've done? You should be ashamed!"  
  
"We didn't mean.." Gabriel started in.  
  
"I don't care!" Matthias shouted. "Fact is, you did it." He glared at the two until they shuffled there feet in embarrassment. "Your twenty-two years old for Pete's sake. Grow up and act like it!" Matthias stomped off to Tobias and Sophie.  
  
All the twins were the same height, six foot and a few inches, though Matthias and Tobias were only nineteen while Nathaniel and Gabriel were twenty-two. The younger two had dark brown hair, like Sophie, while the older two and Alexander had black hair. They all had the same blue eyes.  
  
Sophie finally looked up at Tobias.  
  
"Sorry, Tobey." She said, laughing. "I've soaked your shirt!"  
  
"Oh, its alright. Are you tired? We can take you home so you can rest."  
  
"I.I am tired, but we need to talk. I've waited long enough. Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, Hogwarts of course."  
  
"Hogwarts?" Sophie asked, looking confused.  
  
"It's a school. Uncle Albus is the Headmaster."  
  
"Will you four please tell me what this is all about then?" Sophie asked, staring at Tobias, daring him to say anything besides yes.  
  
"Yes. I promise. You have my word."  
  
"Thank you Tobey." She said, turning to the SUV parked beside them. "Can we please go?" Without waiting for an answer, she climbed into the back seat, in the middle. Tobey climbed in on one side, and Matt on the other. Nathaniel was driving and Gabriel reluctantly climbed in the passenger seat.  
  
Sophie glanced from Matt to Tobey. Both always seemed to be quiet. Matt was always broodingly quite. Tobey seemed to be taking it all in. Questioning, analyzing, thinking, dreaming.  
  
Nathaniel..well, Nate was a famous Quidditch player. He was a seeker. He was never at home. It had been two years since he stayed at home for more than a day. Gabriel seemed to always be at home. He worked with Uncle Andrew at the American Ministry. So did Matthias. He worked on relations between English and American wizards. Tobias helped Matthias when he needed it, but he didn't really have a job yet. He was training to be an auror, but Sophie couldn't picture sweet Tobey hunting Dark wizards. Alexander was an auror. Sophie worried about him constantly.  
  
She herself wanted to be a teacher. Where didn't matter. America, England, Italy or France, either of them would do. Her eyelids dropped. She opened them halfway. Tobey was turned slightly, looking out the window. She poked him in the shoulder until he turned. She used his shoulder was a pillow.  
  
"Night lil sis." He whispered.  
  
"I'll never forgive you, Tobias Alan Dumbledore, if you don't wake me up once we get there." She mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
Sophie slipped into that same nightmare she'd had for a few years now. She seemed to be hidden in a basket. She was a very tiny baby. She heard a woman crying in the corner next to her. Another tall, slender, brunette ran into the room. She pulled the other plumper woman out of the corner and ordered her to take the basket and run. To go to her brother in Paris- anywhere, just to leave.  
  
The two women argued for a minute and there was a loud crash in the front parlor of the house. The tall woman picked up the basket and shoved it into the other woman's hands and pushed them toward the window. The plump woman climbed from the window onto the soft grass below. The tall woman looked down at her in the basket and whispered: "Take care my darling. Mumma loves you. Always."  
  
Sophie could hear herself crying. She was handed out to the plump woman and she ran away from the house. There was a loud scream from the pretty woman and Sophie saw a bright flash.Sophie screamed.  
  
"Sophie! Sophie! It's okay! It's okay." Tobey said, shaking her. "It was only the dream."  
  
"But it seemed so real this time!" she cried. Tobey looked over her head at Matt, who nodded to his unspoken question.  
  
"Why does it happen, Tobey?" she sobbed.  
  
"The dream?"  
  
She nodded and looked up into Tobey's face. He looked helpless. He didn't understand either.  
  
"Uncle Albus may be able to explain." Matthias put in, hoping to settle Sophie's nerves.  
  
"Yes, maybe." Sophie mumbled, sinking down into her seat. "Are we almost to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. Were going to King's Cross. Were going to catch the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the students." Nathaniel shrugged. "It's faster than trying to find it on my own with the car." 


	2. Learning the Truth

Harry Potter was standing near Platform 9 ¾ waiting on Ron and Hermione. He checked his watch. He was early. The Durselys had been happy to get him to Kings Cross in plenty of time this year. Ron was nowhere to be seen, nor was Hermione. A group of people walked to the platform between 9 and 10. Two sets of twin boys and a very pretty girl. They all looked travel worn and tired. Realization rang a little bell in Harry's head. One of the dark- haired men was Nathaniel Dumbledore!  
  
One of the dark haired ones was talking to the girl. She looked at him like he was crazy. Then Harry heard her:  
  
"Nate, are you stark raving mad? Walk through a wall?"  
  
'She must be going to Hogwarts.' Harry thought. 'Maybe I should go introduce myself.' He stood and walked over.  
  
"He's not crazy. You do go through platforms nine and ten to get to 9 ¾ ." Harry said, walking up behind her. She whirled to face a tall, dark haired, muscular, green-eyed boy. He was smiling at her.  
  
"Oh!" was all she could say.  
  
"Going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." Sophie said, finally recovering from her speechlessness. "I'm Sophia Dumbledore, by the way. Call me Sophie." She said shaking Harry's hand. A cough from behind her reminded her of her manners. "Oh and these are my brothers, Nathaniel, Gabriel, Matthias and Tobias." She pointed out each twin in turn.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry waited for her reaction. When nothing but a smile came, he was pleasantly surprised. Harry finally realized he was still holding her hand and let go. He turned to Nathaniel.  
  
"So you're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yeah. Just one year."  
  
"Oh, I didn't expect longer."  
  
"Why?" Nathaniel asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Hogwarts hasn't kept a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year."  
  
"Oy! Harry!" came a boy's voice from down near platform eight. Everyone turned to see a tall red-haired boy, a pretty red-haired girl, and a pretty brunette all standing and waving. Harry waved back and the three pushed their carts over to the platform.  
  
"Sophie, these are my friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hi." Sophie said, grinning. "These are my brothers Nathaniel, but I suppose you'll have to call him Professor Dumbledore. Oh and Gabriel, Matthias, and Tobias."  
  
There was a chorus of "Hi" and Sophie interrupted the silence afterward. "I think maybe we need to get on the train."  
  
Harry stepped through the barrier to come face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore. He smiled and said "Hello Harry. I trust you are well?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Professor. What are you doing here?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Meeting my niece and nephews, whom I believe are late."  
  
"Oh. I met them, they're coming through now." Sure enough, after Hermione, Ginny and Ron, Nathaniel, Matthias and Gabriel stepped through. Each greeted their uncle and turned to look at the barrier.  
  
"A-are you absolutely sure? You mean, I walk through the wall?" Sophie asked, yet again.  
  
"Yes, just walk through. I'll take your things. You just walk right through." Tobias said, sighing.  
  
"Where are Tobias and Sophia?" Albus asked Nathaniel.  
  
"Well, Sophie's scared to come through."  
  
Harry laughed and stepped back through the barrier. Sure enough, Tobey was to the point of shoving his scared sister through the wall. She looked up when Harry stepped back. He held his hand out to her. She looked at him for a moment and slipped her hand into his larger one. He pulled her back through the barrier.  
  
She smiled shyly up at Harry once they were through. He laughed and turned her around so she could see her uncle. Her face brightened at once. She hugged her uncle tightly.  
  
"Hello Uncle Albus!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said "Hello my dear Sophie. It's been a long time."  
  
"Oh too long! A year almost." She looked around at her brothers. "I think, maybe, we need to talk. The entire way here I've been promised we'd talk once were all together."  
  
The twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes. "Yes, I suppose we shall. First things first, we all need to get on the train."  
  
They filed upon the train and took up the last two compartments. The Dumbledore's squeezed in one and Harry and his friends in another.  
  
Sophie again sat between Matthias and Tobias. Everyone sat there a few minutes. Sophie looked around at each brother. They were all looking at the ground and her uncle was looking at her.  
  
"Well, about the." she started but her uncle raised his hand for silence. He waved his wand at the door.  
  
"What did you do?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Sound proof and locked. Now, I presume you are getting to the necklace?" Albus raised an eyebrow at Sophie. She nodded and he continued. "It belonged to your mother. She put a charm on it, to warn her if someone was coming."  
  
Albus paused and Sophie pressed on. "Who?"  
  
"You've started on the wrong end." Tobias said, finally looking up. "Perhaps you should start with Matthew."  
  
"Father? What does he have to do with this?" Sophie asked, apparently quite puzzled.  
  
Albus sighed and tried to start over. "Your mother's husband, Matthew, died eighteen years ago." He paused to let this sink in.  
  
"Bu.but.no! He died seventeen years ago, A few months before I was born."  
  
"It was a bit longer than that my dear."  
  
"But it can't be! He wouldn't be." Her face crumpled when she realized the truth. ".my father." She ended in a whisper.  
  
"Matthew McSwain was not your father Sophie." Albus said quietly.  
  
"But Alexandra was my mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, Alex, Nate, Gabe, Matt and Tobey are still my brothers?"  
  
"Yes. You do have the same mother. When Matthew died, the boys were sent to my brother Andrew and Rosalia. Do you know what Matthew did for a living?" Sophie shook her head. "He was a auror. Voldemort killed him." (Her brothers all flinched at his name.) "Matthew was trying to save your mother. She was also working for the Ministry. She got too close to Voldemort, found out too many things, and he caught her. A few days after that, Matthew was killed, trying to pass himself off as a Death eater.  
  
"Your mother ran away when she found out she was pregnant with you." Albus shook his head. "Wherein lay her mistake. With all of her brothers, me especially, she ran away with no one but young, foolish Annette."  
  
Sophie sat there. Grasping but yet, rejecting the idea. 'No!' She told herself. 'That can't be what he meant! Oh why wont he just come out with it?!?' Despite her efforts, tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Your telling everything, but what I asked. Who was my father? Who came after my mother and me?"  
  
Albus seemed reluctant to crush this poor soul in the seat across from him.  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Matthias whispered.  
  
"What in God's good name do you mean Matthias Adam Dumbledore?" Sophie said very slowly, rising in volume. She was clenching her fists and staring at Matt. She didn't care that she had been thinking this, only that he had said it.  
  
"He means that Voldemort was your father, my dear." Albus said.  
  
Sophie burst into tears. "No!" she wailed. "Its not true!"  
  
"But it is, Sophia." He reached across the seat and patted her shoulder. She was doubled over crying violently. "We cannot choose our parents. Just as we cannot choose if they are evil or good. You however, can choose to do good or evil."  
  
"Why didn't anyone ever tell me!" she wailed, all but laying on the floor now. "All this time. All these.these lies! Don't you think I deserved to know? I mean. What if he had come after me before this? What if I hadn't told you when the necklace glowed? Because I really didn't know what it meant! What.." but she couldn't finish, she was crying too hard.  
  
Tobias tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her. She shoved his arm away and stood and tried to open the door. She pulled on it and turned to her uncle. He sighed and raised his wand.  
  
"Sophia.I think its best if you do not tell anyone who your father is."  
  
"He's not my father!" she yelled "Please Uncle Albus, just let me out of here!"  
  
"Alright, but just the same." he said, waving his wand. The door Sophie was pulling on flew open and she ran out. She blindly swiped at the tears freely streaming down her face. She ran down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. 


	3. Meeting Draco

None were to be found and she spun around running back the way she came. Halfway back she ran into someone. She stumbled but he caught her. She looked up to see a pale boy with blond hair. She smiled weakly and tried to step back but he held onto her.  
  
"Your much to tall and." he looked her up and down, "...pretty to be a first year."  
  
"I-I'm not." She managed to say. "I'm seventeen."  
  
"Ah, a seventh year. Me too. I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"  
  
Sophie already decided she didn't like this boy at all. He was rude and much too forward for her liking.  
  
"Sophie. Sophie Dumbledore." She smiled at the look of surprise in his eyes. She tried once more to move away from him. "Um.. Draco was it?" He nodded. She pushed once more. "Yes, Draco, would you please let me go? My Uncle is expecting me back."  
  
"Then I'll have to wont I?" he leered down at her. She shoved him this time. He was leaning closer to her.  
  
"Draco! Let me go!" She heard footsteps and hoped it was one of her brothers. Malfoy must have heard too because he released her and stepped back. Sophie didn't wait to see if he would leave. She ran back toward the end of the train.  
  
The footsteps turned out to be Harry. She didn't see him though. She seemed to have forgotten all about hearing them. She had resumed her crying with new vigor. She ran right smack into him. She would have fallen, but his strong arms went around her waist. She gasped and looked up, thinking maybe it was someone like Malfoy.  
  
She sighed with relief to find Harry was the one looking down at her.  
  
"Sophie! What's wrong?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. Harry would hate her till the day she died if she told him the truth. Instead she supplied: "Nothing." and wiped at her tear stained face. Harry gently raised her chin with his thumb, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like a something. A very big something. Wont you tell me?"  
  
"I..I..I can't." she gulped air so that she wouldn't start crying again.  
  
It didn't work. She started and couldn't stop. She buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck and cried. He rubbed her back and told her that whatever it was, it would be alright. That made her cry even harder. Here was this sweet boy. Her father had taken everything away from him and he was trying to comfort her!  
  
After a few minutes she calmed down and he brushed the tears from her face.  
  
"You okay now?" he asked. She nodded and sniffled. "D'you wanna go back to your uncle?" She shook her head wildly at this, her brown curls flying around. "Well, d'you want to come back and sit with Ron, Hermione and me? Or would you rather stand here until we get to Hogsmead?" She laughed.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll come sit with you guys."  
  
Harry turned, keeping one arm around her waist and walked with her to their compartment. He reached for the door, but she grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked down at her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Um.. Harry, thank you, for being my shoulder to cry on."  
  
"A-a-anytime." He stuttered, turning quite red. She smiled. After a minute he reached for the door again, but Sophie stopped him and pressed her finger to her lips. She leaned against the door and listened. She giggled and moved to the side so Harry could listen.  
  
Ron and Hermione were arguing:  
  
"Did you have fun with Vicky this summer?" Ron sneered.  
  
"Yes, actually!" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Oh, yes, its barrels of fun with Vicky!"  
  
"Harry," Sophie whispered, "Do you think we should stop them before they say something they'll really regret?"  
  
"Maybe we had better!" Harry opened the door a little bit and cleared his throat then opened it the rest of the way. Ron was staring out the window and Hermione, in the seat next to him was glaring at him.  
  
"Hi you guys!" Sophie said brightly, hoping her face wasn't still tear stained. It was though. Hermione and Ron were too nice to comment on it though.  
  
"Hey Sophie." Hermione suddenly smiled. "It's nice to have a girl in here with us."  
  
"Well," Sophie looked around only now realizing someone wasn't there. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"With Neville." Ron said, deciding that pouting wasn't getting him anywhere.  
  
Harry plopped down in his seat and patted the seat next to him looking up at Sophie. She smiled and sat down beside him.  
  
"Do those two go out?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not officially I suppose." Ron said absentmindedly. He was too busy looking at Hermione while her head was turned to pay attention to the conversation.  
  
"Whenever Neville gets around to asking (Hermione put emphasis on this word but no one but Sopie seemed to notice.) I'm sure Ginny will say yes."  
  
"I remember when Ginny thought she was in love with Harry. Since she was ten I think." Ron added as an afterthought.  
  
"I've thought she and Neville made a cute couple since the first Yule Ball." Hermione said in a very matter-of-a-fact tone. Sophie smiled at her. These were some nice people. Complicated at times, but nice.  
  
"Speaking of that, who are you taking this year Ron?" Harry asked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Sophie. He looked down at her. She leaned up and whispered, "You asked that on purpose, Harry!" in his ear so that neither Ron nor Hermione could hear. Harry laughed.  
  
"Perhaps I did." He whispered back.  
  
"Well Ron?" Harry asked, dodging Sophie's elbow.  
  
"Umm.." He looked over at Hermione. "...I don't know yet. What about you?" Ron shot back, recovering.  
  
"I don't know yet either." Harry said, looking down at Sophie. "Sophie, do you know what house your in?"  
  
"House?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"Guess not. Hogwarts has four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Students are placed in each one." 


	4. Remembering

Harry, Ron and Hermione all showed surprise at the fact that Sophie even knew Malfoy. Harry's expression darkened immediately.  
  
"Slytherin." Malfoy himself volunteered from the doorway. Crabbe and Goyle hovered in the background. Every head snapped up to look at him.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and the poor Weasel. Oh, and the mudblood." He sneered. "Hello Sophie." He added in a nicer voice.  
  
"Draco." Sophie acknowledged with a small nod of her head. She snubbed Malfoy in the most polite way she could. After all, what had Annette and Rosalia poured all those manners in her head for?  
  
She cast a glance in Harry's direction. Hate showed on his face, plainer than day. His fists were clinched, making the muscles in his arms bulge. Sophie slipped one of her hands over his and he instantly relaxed and opened his hand to hold hers.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at this. Sophie used her free hand to rub her arm. "Draco? Do you think you could close the door? I feel a draft." Harry acted accordingly and wrapped is arm around her using his other hand to hold hers. She snuggled close to him and smiled.  
  
Malfoy pivoted around on his heel and left the compartment, slamming the door. All the occupants laughed heartily at this. Hermione smiled at Harry and Sophie. Malfoy was gone, but each seemed content to stay where they were. After a few minutes Sophie's head slipped down onto Harry's shoulder and she fell asleep.  
  
Harry looked down at her tousled brown curls. Ron noticed him looking.  
  
"Happy Harry?" Ron asked slyly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Did you notice even after Malfoy left, she was happy to stay right where she was and you were happy to accommodate her?" Harry simply shook his head.  
  
"You two look cute together." Hermione added, with a knowing little smile. Harry looked yet again down at the lovely vision snuggled contently in his arms. She wouldn't ever want anything to do with The Harry Potter would she? Sure he was famous and he had noticed more girls looking at him since last summer, but someone that perfect wanting to date him?  
  
He shook his head at the possibility. Yet the thought of her with anyone else made his stomach twist into knots. Especially Malfoy. Oh, yes, he had seen the way that son-of-a-bitch was looking at her. His only relief was that Sophie didn't seem to like Malfoy all that much. Her greeting was cold, damn near frigid. Ron must have been thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Why did she ask about Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"She must have met him sometime." Harry said shortly, wanting to avoid the topic.  
  
"Maybe that was why she was crying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You noticed?" Harry asked, looking down at Sophie. There were still tear stain on her face.  
  
"Why was she crying?" Ron asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. She wouldn't tell me."  
  
He frowned and looked down at Sophie. She was shivering. He rubbed her arms.  
  
She wasn't cold though, only Harry had no idea.. She was in the dream again. The pretty woman was telling her she loved her and the plump woman was taking her away, only this time she knew who these people were! The pretty woman had curly brown hair, like hers! And the same blue eyes! She must be her mother. The plump blonde was Annette. She was sure of it now. She knew who was coming too. It was her father. He was going to kill her mother and she was helpless.  
  
She noticed the necklace for the first time. Her mother took it off and slipped it into the basket and it was glowing. She felt herself be carried away. Completely helpless. She couldn't save her mother. She was nothing but a tiny infant. She knew what was coming next. She tried to shut her eyes so she wouldn't see, but inevitably her mothers face flashed before her eyes. She screamed as loud as she could so she wouldn't hear her mother's scream.  
  
Harry jumped and shook her shoulders. She had stopped shivering and began to shake violently and then she screamed.  
  
"Sophie! Sophie, are you all right? What's wrong?" Harry asked, nearly frantic now. Sophie wanted to calm him down, but she couldn't seem to catch her breath just yet.  
  
"I'm, I'm ok!" She managed to stammer out.  
  
"Sophie?" Tobey yelled in the hallway.  
  
"In here!" she called. Tobey came in and looked at her. She appeared to be all right.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was just that damned dream again." She muttered, going red.  
  
"Sophia Dianne, do not use expletives. It's not lady like. What if Aunt Rosie heard you?"  
  
"What if she heard you call her Rosie? She'd have a heart attack. She only lets you call her.."  
  
"Rosalie and Rosalia." He finished with her, rolling his eyes. "It's the Italian pride of hers. I'll go back now, as long as you're alright."  
  
"I am, it was just worse this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew who the people were." She told him, giving a 'that's-enough-said- now-shut-up-and-go-away' look. Tobey turned and with a silly grin walked out of the compartment, silently shutting the door.  
  
Harry turned to Sophie who was now staring out the window, watching the green countryside fly by. She was wiping more tears from her eyes.  
  
"Sophie?"  
  
"Hmm..?" she asked, still not turning. Hermione poked Ron earning a grunt and pointed at the door. He caught on and followed her silently out.  
  
"Won't you tell me what's wrong? What was the dream about?"  
  
"I.I can't. Please Harry, it hurts too much."  
  
"You'll find if you say things, you feel better." He reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. "Tell me." He pleaded softly.  
  
Sophie felt a new wave of tears coming on. "It's just a dream, Harry. It happened a long time ago."  
  
"Tell me anyway."  
  
"Its..my mother. She was murdered by Voldemort. I've had a dream of her death for years now. I can..." she took a deep breath and tried not to cry. "I see her, telling me she loves me and forcing Annette to run away with me. As Annette runs with my basket I hear her scream and see a bright light." She deliberately left out the face thing. "Its so awful! I'm only an infant, not quite a month old, and all I can do is cry." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Harry sat back and let his breath out with a whoosh. He had thought it was a childish nightmare of monsters or something scary that had happened long ago. This was so much more. Sophie had gritted Voldemort's name out with nothing but hatred. She didn't flinch or anything. Harry took note of this. He leaned over to talk to her.  
  
"I understand. My parents were killed by Voldemort too."  
  
"But do you see it? Do you remember?" she sobbed.  
  
"Yes." He said very quietly. She looked up at him. "When a dementor, you know what that is?" she nodded. "When a dementor gets close to me, I can hear it. My mother begging him to spare me. My Father fending him off. His hideous high-pitched laughter. I hear it all, and as you say, I cannot do anything. I am simply and observer."  
  
She looked at him with new respect. No one understood what she went through, but Harry did. Her brothers did everything they could. Tobias and Matthias used to stay up and hold her hand when she was little. Gabriel did if he didn't have to work. Nathaniel had when she was small, but now, well Nate wasn't around anymore. They all tolerated 'the big quidditch star'. All but Gabriel.  
  
"Harry, I." but she couldn't think of what to say. He was looking straight at her. 'God, I love his eyes!' she thought. 'He is so incredibly sexy and he doesn't seem to notice. He wouldn't ever want plain little me, would he? No, not if he knew the truth.'  
  
Harry was again thinking along those lines. 'She's perfect in every little way. Her smile seems to light up the room.'  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted when Hermione and Ron came back in. They were both smiling.  
  
"What are you two all grins about?" Sophie asked, but neither Ron nor Hermione was the one to answer. Ginny and Neville walked in. They were holding hands. Ginny was all smiles and bright eyes. Neville had a silly, lopsided, shy grin on his face.  
  
Harry sat back and grinned. 'Thank God he grew out of being quite so clumsy.' He thought to himself. Neville had changed. He was much taller, thought not quite Harry's 6'2". Ginny was no longer a shy little girl either. She was very pretty. Her hair was long and darker, more auburn than carrot red. She was medium-tall and one of the prettiest and most popular sixth years.  
  
Sophie smiled. They were a cute couple. The six fell into giddy conversation. Sophie's Uncle came and got her just before the train reached Hogsmead.  
  
"Sophie, we've decided it would be best for you to go to Hogwarts this year." Gabriel delivered the information once she was seated. Each brother waited for her to protest. She smiled and said "Okay."  
  
"Your okay with that?" Tobey asked.  
  
"Yes. What house will I be in?" she asked her uncle.  
  
"We'll have to see. You will be sorted with the first years. You'll need your school things." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sophie, will you please go ask Harry if I may borrow Hedwig?" Sophie nodded and walked out.  
  
She knocked and walked into Harry's compartment. Ginny and Neville were gone. Harry visibly brightened when she walked in.  
  
"Harry? Uncle Albus wants to know if he may use Hedwig?"  
  
"Sure." Harry opened Hedwig's cage and held out his hand. She climbed out on to it and hooted. Harry followed Sophie back to her uncle. Albus had written down everything she needed, added for them to please rush the order and sent it with Hedwig to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Harry, don't you think Hermione and Sophie are about the same height?" Albus asked. Harry nodded. "Sophie, ask Hermione if you may borrow a set of her school robes for the sorting ceremony."  
  
Sophie followed Harry back and acted accordingly. Hermione's robes fit mostly. Sophie used her wand to make the hem an inch or so longer. Never the less, Hermione and Sophie were the same medium-tall, yet petite size. On the carriage ride from Hogsmead, Sophie began to fret about the sorting ceremony.  
  
"It'll be alright, I promise. Hey, at least they didn't make you go across the lake with the first years." Harry said grinning.  
  
"But what if I get put in Slytherin?" she asked with a shiver. "I just know I can't stand that horrid Malfoy!"  
  
"You're too good and sweet for Slytherin." Harry insisted.  
  
'Oh, Harry, if you only knew! I mean, I'm half him aren't I?' she asked herself. 'No, just don't think about it!'  
  
A/N: Review and let me know if you like it so far! Interesting don't you think? ^_^ 


	5. The Sorting

"Maybe." was all she said out loud. The four sat in silence the rest of the way. Entering the Great Hall they separated. Sophie fell in step with her Uncle behind the first years. Her uncle whispered to her that she should stay here, with the first years until her name was called.  
  
A witch, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall was giving instructions. Sophie paid attention; at least to as much as she could hear over her own racing heart beat. The hat sang its song.  
  
Angie Ashby was called up to the sorting hat. Moments later, the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Gregory Bradley became the first Ravenclaw. Robert Charlton was the first Gryffindor. Sophie glanced at the Gryffindor table. Harry was there cheering with everyone else, but he wasn't looking at Robert walking to the table, he was looking at her. He winked and she smiled, her fright diminished a bit.  
  
McGonagall called "Heather Clark!" A small pale girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool. A minute later the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the frightened girl scampered off to sit at the table.  
  
"Hannah Clark!" who must have been Heather's twin because they looked exactly alike, only Hannah's pigtails were braided, made her way to the front. She didn't appear to be the least bit scared or nervous. The hat yelled "SLYTHRIN!" and Sophie decided evil twins did exist  
  
Rather larger and pug-nosed "Veronica Crabbe!" was, like her elder brother, in Slytherin.  
  
"Brandy Ellis!" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Thomas Fields!" was the next Gryffindorian.  
  
A rather plump and ugly "Gertie Goyle!" followed in her brother's large footsteps and became a Slytherin student.  
  
Harry leaned over and said, "Did there family's plan that?" to Ron. Ron shrugged and cheered as Katherine Harris became the next Gryffindor student. She ran over to sit with her 5th year sister, Kellie.  
  
"Jennifer Jenkins!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Louis Martin!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Jessica Oxford!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Tamara Parker!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Sophie stopped paying attention to names. She felt someone staring. It wasn't the butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling she got when Harry stared at her. It was a prickling-at-the-back-of-her-neck feeling. Her gaze moved to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring at her. He winked and instead of smiling, Sophie shuddered in revulsion.  
  
"Ashley Young!" who became a Ravenclaw student, was the last of the first years. Sophie was standing all-alone now.  
  
" We have a new seventh year student this year, Sophia Dumbledore." McGonagall announced. Sophie walked up to the stool and prayed that her legs wouldn't give out and she wouldn't be in Slytherin. The hat fell into place on her head.  
  
"Hmmm..." the hat said inside her head. "Brains you have aplenty, a Ravenclaw trait. Patience you lack. Better not be Hufflepuff."  
  
'Oh please not Slytherin!' she thought, gripping the sides of the stool.  
  
"Not Slytherin? You have it you know, lots of power and a will to use it. Your father.."  
  
'He is not my father!' she fairly yelled inside her head. 'He's not! Don't you understand? I am nothing like him! I never will be!'  
  
"Ahh, brave I see. I was only going to say you have lineage in two houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin. Better be."  
  
"Oh God." Sophie whispered.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sophie's shoulders slumped with relief. 'Thank you.' She thought before pulling the hat off.  
  
"My pleasure." The hat replied before quieting until next year.  
  
Sophie beamed at the Hall as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat by Harry. She was patted on the back, cheered, asked if she was related to the Headmaster, and most importantly was she related to Nathaniel Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh yes, Albus is my uncle. Nathaniel is one of my brothers."  
  
"Who are all those other men up there?" Katherine asked her. "One looks exactly like Nathaniel."  
  
"That's because Gabriel is Nathaniel's twin. The other two are Tobias and Matthias."  
  
She was plied with questions about Nathaniel until Albus called for silence in the hall.  
  
"Before we begin to eat, I have a few things to say. I would like you to welcome my nephew Nathaniel Dumbledore as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The entire hall cheered. Albus waved his hands again for silence. "I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Now, dig in!" and the plates filled with food.  
  
Sophie nerves had been worked up too much to day, so she merely nibble her food and moved it around her plate.  
  
"You're not eating." Harry whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"My nerves have been frazzled to their very ends today. I simply cannot eat."  
  
"You should anyway."  
  
"Harry, sweetheart, don't mother me." She said with a smile. Harry grinned stupidly at her endearment.  
  
"You called me sweetheart."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I liked it." Sophie couldn't help it, she burst into laughter.  
  
Malfoy looked up at the sound of the musical laughter. He saw Sophie smiling up at Harry and he's mood darkened. He slammed his goblet down and nearly growled.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy cooed.  
  
"Mind your own business Pansy." He growled. Pansy shrank back, properly snubbed.  
  
Harry and Sophie were blissfully unaware of the stares they were getting. People whispered behind there hands what a cute couple they made. They were interrupted by curious people wanting to know about Nathaniel. Somehow, Sophie answered all their questions to their satisfaction. By the end of the feast, her eyelids were sagging.  
  
"Come on Sophie. You need to get up to bed." Harry finally said.  
  
"Well, all right, but lets go say goodnight to everyone." Harry led her to the High Table and Ron and Hermione followed.  
  
"Night Nathaniel." She said, hugging him.  
  
"Night little one."  
  
"Night Shortie." Gabriel said, picking her up a foot off the ground and pretending to drop her. She laughed.  
  
"Put me down. And I am not that short. You sir, are too tall. 6'4" if I am correct?"  
  
"Sweet dreams." Tobias said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Dido."  
  
"Sleep well." Matthias said with his own hug.  
  
"Its all been said." Her uncle said with a shrug and a hug.  
  
Sophie followed Harry and the others to the Gryffindor where Head Girl Hermione gave the password, "Jiminy Cricket." Which cause Sophie to laugh.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: More? More you say? Well, of course I shall oblige! *giggles* 


	6. Gryffindor Beater

Instead of going straight up to bed, Sophie sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room. The moment Harry came through the portrait hole he was cornered by the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
  
"Harry!" the sixth year keeper, Brent Brooks said, nearly running Sophie over in his haste to get at the captain. "Harry, what are we going to do? Were short a beater! Ron can't do it all alone!"  
  
"Calm down Brent I.." But Harry was cut off by an over excited Seamus.  
  
"Yeah, there's no one left that's really any good."  
  
"We can't give up the cup." Cut in fifth year chaser, Annie McDonald. "It was a stretch bringing in Natalie!"  
  
"Oy! I am just as every bit as good as you Annie Marie McDonald! Are you putting down your own kin now?" Annie's little fourth year sister Natalie put in.  
  
"I was only teasing, Nattie. No need to get in a huff." Annie said, smiling. "You're a wonderful chaser."  
  
"Ladies? Can we please stay on task?" Brent asked, more than a little annoyed.  
  
"As I was saying.." Harry tried again.  
  
"We could try your sister, Ginny, Ron. You and your brothers talent may have rubbed off on her."  
  
"Nah, she doesn't like playing."  
  
"Hey, you guys?" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"What?" Brent, Natalie, Annie and Ron chorused.  
  
"I think Harry was trying to say something." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Did you forget whose little sister is sitting right among you?" Harry asked, pointing to Sophie, who blushed.  
  
"Do you play, Sophie?" Brent asked.  
  
"Keeper, Seeker and Beater. I was Keeper for my school team, well, before I was home schooled. My brother says I have a wicked arm and a great right hook, but that's beside the point. Nathaniel and the rest of my brothers taught me everything-well almost everything- I know about quidditch. Oliver.well," she said looking thoughtful. "You know Oliver, Harry."  
  
"Wood?"  
  
Sophie nodded. "He taught me a few things this past summer. He was on my brother's quidditch team." Sophie didn't elaborate and didn't think she should.  
  
Harry thought perhaps there was more to her story, but he didn't ask. "Here's your new beater!" Harry told the team.  
  
Brent swooped Sophie up in a big bear hug. He was a bit over eccentric about the team. Once he put her down Harry introduced everyone.  
  
"These are our three wonderful chasers: Seamus Finnigan, Natalie McDonald and Annie McDonald, our keeper: Brent Brooks and our other beater Ron Weasley, but you know him."  
  
"Yes, its wonderful to meet you all, it really is but I'm very tired. Would you please excuse me?"  
  
The team nodded.  
  
"We have practice tomorrow afternoon." Harry reminded everyone.  
  
"Harry! It's the second day of school! Don't be ridiculous!" Natalie complained.  
  
Harry shrugged. "We need to practice and get to know Sophie. It won't be a long practice, I promise."  
  
Hermione wanted to stay in the common room for a few minutes to talk to Ron and Harry, so Sophie waited for her. Hermione didn't notice, but she was only talking to Ron. Harry came over to sit with Sophie.  
  
"You should get to bed, you know." He said by way of greeting.  
  
"Maybe, but I wanted to wait for Hermione." She said, finishing with a yawn. Two minutes later, she was sound asleep.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked. She turned to look at him. "I'm taking her up to bed." He told her. She nodded and turned back to Ron. Harry carefully picked Sophie up and headed to the girls dormitories. He found the one marked "Seventh Years" and walked in. Lavender and Parfait were still in the common room so thankfully the room was empty.  
  
Each bed had a trunk at its foot except one. It had an overnight bag, a long wrapped package and a note laying on it. Harry picked up the note. It was from Dumbledore.  
  
Sophie,  
  
Your school things will be here tomorrow afternoon. This is your bed and your Aunt Rosalia is sending your trunk full of things, but I thought you might want this now. Goodnight!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
'The package must be a broom.' Harry thought. He moved the things from her bed, pulled back the covers and laid her down. She rolled on her side, facing him. He covered her up and on impulse leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled contently under the covers.  
  
Harry walked out thinking about how cute she was when she was sleeping. 


	7. Matchmaker

Sophie woke the next morning with a yawn. She smiled. She hadn't had that horrid dream. The sun made the lake outside sparkle. Hermione was already up, dressed and reading The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven.  
  
"'Morning" Hermione said, looking up.  
  
"Good morning." Sophie said. She hopped out of bed and pulled jeans and a tank top from her overnight bag. She found the note on her bedside table and the broom leaning up against the wall. It occurred to her that she hadn't come upstairs on her own. She had the robes she wore the night before on. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hermione? I didn't come upstairs. How did I get to bed?"  
  
"Harry carried you. You fell asleep downstairs. I think he's waiting for you in the common room. Pretty much everyone else went to breakfast."  
  
"Ron too?"  
  
"No, I think he's with Harry."  
  
"Well, you must come down with me too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't notice."  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"You like Ron don't you?"  
  
Hermione turned quite red. "I..I.."  
  
Sophie laughed. "You do, I can see it."  
  
"Yes." Hermione admitted. "I honestly don't know why, though. He's stubborn, opinionated and sweet." She ended with a dreamy sight. "But he doesn't like me, not like that. He loves to tease me about Victor, but the truth is, Victor and I broke up this summer."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not. I broke up with him."  
  
"Oh!" Sophie laughed. "Ron likes you, you know."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Oh yes he does. Trust me. I see it. Harry sees it. Everyone sees it! Its obvious to everyone but you two!" Sophie giggled at the expression on Hermione's face. "Oh, don't look at me like that! It's not that bad! Look, will you trust me? I have a plan."  
  
Hermione nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Tell him how you feel."  
  
"Oh, I cant!"  
  
"Yes you can. Try to anyway. If you can't I'll step in."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
Sophie dressed, brushed her hair and ran downstairs with Hermione. Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire. Harry smiled and Ron looked both pleased and surprised to see Hermione. She must have already told the boys she wasn't coming with them.  
  
"I thought Hermione wasn't coming." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I think Sophie might have changed her mind for her." Harry whispered back.  
  
"Umm..Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sophie asked. Harry nodded. "Ron you and Hermione go on. We'll catch up." Hermione gave Sophie one last helpless look and walked with Ron out the portrait hole.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked, looking after Hermione.  
  
"She's fighting the inevitable." Sophie said very Hermione-ish. She sat down on a plump red couch and smiled up at Harry. "I hope you don't mind having breakfast even later."  
  
Harry sat beside her. "Only if you tell me what the inevitable is."  
  
"Oh well you'll have to be more specific. Inevitable for whom?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Ohhhh, well don't tell me you've never noticed!"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Her and Ron."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I've been wondering when they're going to get together. Its obvious that they both like each other."  
  
"Well, that's the inevitable and I'm trying to get her to do something about it. If she wont, I suppose I must again become a matchmaker. You wouldn't think they'd suit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because they bicker all the time." She giggled. "Much like an old married couple!"  
  
Harry and Sophie came downstairs half an hour later. Hermione and Ron were no longer at the table. Ginny and Neville were however and happily informed the two that Ron and Hermione had left the Hall fifteen minutes ago for a walk.  
  
Harry sat down to his delayed breakfast.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's not really breakfast anymore. More like brunch." Harry looked over at Sophie's 'brunch'. All she had was a glass-or in this case goblet-of milk.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"Oh, no! I never do. Just a glass of milk in the morning for me." Harry shrugged and finished his eggs.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk around the lake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yes please! I haven't gotten to see it yet."  
  
Only, they didn't make it out the door. Alexander, Annette and her son Léopold were just stepping in the door. . 


	8. Meeting Léopold

A Dangerous Love By: MaggieGirl  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, and any others I mention that Rowling hasn't. The plots mine too.  
  
Thank you so very much for reviewing: Twilight Aurora, Maddy Nicola Snape, maru, Sage, Maxx77, and Abbey (by the way, I love that name! It's my lil sis's, but she spells it Abbie to match my name!)  
  
I would have been posting more sooner, but I really wanted more reviews.*sniffle* lol, and I've been busy with school, band, newspaper and the whole marching band at football games makes me so tired I cant work on getting more story up for you guys. I'm still worked up about last Friday's game. Booroo, go Bulldogs, n-e-ways, forgive my school pride and temper, which get the better of me sometimes!  
  
This will be the eighth chapter and I promise I have much, much more already written and I will have it uploaded as soon as possible. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I work ^_^  
  
On with the story, and if any of you have questions or comments feel free to IM me on aim: marchindawg or msn: maggebradshaw@msn.com or review! Thanks!  
  
~Maggie~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Meeting Léopold  
  
"Annette!" Sophie yelled, seeing her first. She ran to her and threw her arms around her.  
  
"Oh. 'Tis a fine day we are 'aving!" Annette said, hugging back.  
  
"Xander!" she yelled, seeing her brother step in the door. She threw herself into his arms. He laughed and hugged her.  
  
"Hey there, Sophie. Léo's here too."  
  
"Léo?" Sophie asked in a breathless whisper. "Oh, oh my!" The entire time Harry had stood back, but he didn't like her reaction to this Léo.  
  
Sophie was looking over her brother's shoulder. Léopold stepped through the doorway. Tall, broad shouldered, startling blue eyes and a mop of curly blond hair looked back at Sophie. He smiled and held out his arms for her. She ran over and he hugged her and gave her a kiss, mind you, a simple peck on the lips, but it hinted at them being more than friends. Harry's expression darkened.  
  
He realized, when it came down to it, he was no competition for this handsome twenty-one year old Frenchman.  
  
"'Allo mon beau chéri! How 'ave you been mon amour?" He asked in his sexy French accent. Harry noted he still had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Oh, delightful!" Sophie exclaimed. "This is such a lovely place."  
  
"Then I too am 'appy." He said, grinning.  
  
Sophie suddenly noticed Harry was still there. She stepped away from Léo and walked over to Harry. She smiled at him and it was almost enough to melt his anger, almost. She took his hand and walked him over to where the three stood.  
  
"Annette, Alexander, Léopold, this is Harry Potter. Harry, my dear, this is my brother Alexander."  
  
"Alex to my friends." Alexander added, shaking Harry's hand. Harry noticed Alex glanced up at his scar, but thankfully he didn't gawk like others did.  
  
"This was my lovely housekeeper Annette."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"`Ow do you do?"  
  
"Fine, thanks."  
  
"And this is her son Léopold."  
  
"Hello Monsieur Potter." Léo said with a little bow. Harry gave a slight nod.  
  
"We have to go talk to Uncle Albus, will you please excuse us?"  
  
"Oh, by all means."  
  
"Pardon, ma chéri. I shall see you later, perhaps?"  
  
"Of course Léo."  
  
"Well, au revoir then."  
  
"Goodbye Léo."  
  
Annette, Alexander and Léopold trooped off to the Headmaster's office. Harry stood where Sophie had left him. She was staring off into space thinking about something. Harry wrongly presumed it was Léo and stormed off to the Gryffindor tower. Sophie gaped after him, wondering what was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but there's more I promise! R&R 


	9. Kissing in the common room

A Dangerous Love By: MaggieGirl  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, and any others I mention that Rowling hasn't. The plots mine too.  
  
Again, I thank my readers!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Kissing in the common room  
  
She came to her senses and followed him. She couldn't catch his long legged stride but she found him brooding in the common room. He was sitting on a couch with his arms folded over his knees. She walked up to stand in front of him. He wouldn't even look up at her.  
  
"Harry?" she asked softly. He still didn't look up.  
  
"Harry James Potter, don't you disrespect me when I am talking to you. Now look at me!" she finally burst out. He looked up at her surprised.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Why did you walk off like that?"  
  
"What's between you and good ole Léo?"  
  
"Nothing, Harry! Nothing anymore!"  
  
"But what was?"  
  
"We...well, we dated for three years. We grew up together. I had a little crush on him and one day, he realized I had grown up. I thought I was in love with him. He moved back to France a year ago and that was the end of that. I realized I thought I was in love with him only because he was always there with me, like a brother."  
  
"He just kissed you a few minutes ago." Harry stubbornly insisted.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Sophie sighed. She gently pushed at his arms until he moved them and looked up at her. She slipped into his lap and put her arms around his neck. Harry instinctively put his arms around her waist and stared blankly at her.  
  
"Is that what's wrong with you, Harry? That little peck?" she whispered. He could do no more than nod. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "See, there, now you two are even." She whispered drawing back, but that's not what Harry wanted. He pulled her back down to give her a more thorough kiss. Sophie readily complied. Both were unaware that Ron, Hermione and half a dozen other people were also in the common room.  
  
"How can she breathe?" one inquisitive first year Thomas Fields asked first year Katherine Harris who scoffed at him.  
  
Sophie finally pulled back and smiled at Harry, who grinned stupidly.  
  
"I have something to ask you." He said after a minute. She laughed.  
  
"That's it Harry, kiss a girl senseless and then ask her something."  
  
"I'm serious Sophie."  
  
"I know you are. Ask away then." She said snuggling against his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. "I'd much rather you'd just kiss me again."  
  
"Oh, I plan too. Many, many more times. That's what I want to talk to you about. I don't want you on a kiss-you-when some past love kisses you and now I'm jealous basis. I want you as my own. I don't know what's wrong with me, Sophie. In two days you have turned my world upside down and sideways. Can I say I honestly love you, after knowing you for only two days? The thought of you with anyone else maddens me. Tell me you'll be mine and only mine."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I feel almost the same way, though I could never put it into words. I thought I would turn green with envy when another girl so much as looked at you and trust me Harry they do look! It's quite ridiculous you know."  
  
Harry looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Well, it is and you know it. You don't know me and I don't know you. Maybe I know things about you. Things you've done. Brave things. I can't see why someone I've always categorized from afar as a hero would want anything to do with me. Plain little me. It just seems so absurd to me."  
  
"But I can't believe anyone as beautiful as you would look at me twice." Harry insisted.  
  
"You haven't looked in a mirror lately have you? You're incredibly sexy!"  
  
"More so than your Léo?"  
  
"He's not mine and yes much, much more.  
  
"But Harry."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Maybe not. Harry, the fact stands that we don't know each other that well. I think we need to wait, if only to get to know each other."  
  
"I was right, I didn't like that sound of that. Why Sophie?"  
  
"Well, you might not like me as much if you know me, I mean really know me. I can be annoying."  
  
"I still don't see, but it's your choice." Harry resigned with a sigh. Sophie smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you for understanding. Now, I think were late for Quidditch practice."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, Natalie and Annie have been standing over there, gaping at us."  
  
Harry turned to see quite a few surprised faces scattered about the common room.  
  
"Well, I don't think I've ever seen anyone making out in the common room either. No wonder."  
  
Sophie hid her face against his shoulder. "Oh they'll think I'm positively awful!"  
  
"No they wont. Come on." He said lifting her off his lap and sanding. "I think we had better get ready for Quidditch practice."  
  
"Yes I suppose so." She ran past Natalie and Annie, blushing a pretty pink. When she reached her room she flung herself on her bed and burst into tears. She talked aloud to herself between sobs. "Why did I do that? Why did I push Harry away like that?" she choked on a particularly loud sob. "I would give anything to be with him, though I hardly know him, and now that I can have him, look what I've done! Just because Voldemort's my father doesn't mean I cant be with Harry, right?" but she couldn't answer herself. "Voldemort doesn't know where I am."  
  
She lie there thinking for another five minutes before she realized she was late for practice. She grabbed her broom and ran down the stairs. Halfway down she ran smack-dab into Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and let out an exaggerated "Oomph!"  
  
She looked up at him. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't see you and I forgot what time it was."  
  
"It's okay. I was just coming to look for you." he said, considering her face. She must have been crying, but about what? Him? Did she really want to be with him and was afraid of getting hurt? But Harry didn't mention it. He only took her hand and led her down to the quidditch field.  
  
After a few minutes, Sophie's troubles were forgotten because she was on a broom again. The minute they had reached the field she had pulled away from Harry and hopped on the broom, making two laps around the field, giggling with sheer delight the entire time. Eventually they got down to business.  
  
It became evident that Sophie was a beater to rival Fred and George or any of the greats. The team finished and landed just as it was getting dark.  
  
"Sophie, you're wonderful!" Brent yelled, hugging her. She blushed prettily.  
  
"I'm a better keeper." She mumbled.  
  
"I don't see how that's possible." Ron chimed in. "If you're any better we need to get rid of Brent!"  
  
More congratulations followed. She smiled. Annie, Natalie and Seamus went back to castle first. Ron stayed with Harry to talk and Sophie stayed because she didn't want to leave Harry and she wasn't at all sure that she could find her own way to the Gryffindor tower. She didn't want to run into Malfoy either. Harry and Ron seemed content to stay there and talk. It was getting increasingly darker.  
  
Sophie was still content to stay there. She was with Harry, so even if it was so dark she couldn't see him next to her, she was all right. A cold shill ran up her spine and she felt as thought someone was watching her. She spun about looking for someone. Hagrid wasn't outside, no one else was on the quidditch field, there didn't seem to be anyone else on the grounds. Her eyes flew to the Forbidden Forest. Her eyes went wide, but then she realized what it was. It was a centaur. He waved her over and flicked his tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but there's more I promise! R&R 


	10. A Prediction and a Definite Answer

A Dangerous Love By the authoress formerly known as MaggieGirl, now known as QuillHolder  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, and any others I mention that Rowling hasn't. The plots mine too.  
  
Thank you if you reviewed. MaggieGirl (the other one! Lol) thank you, and I have changed my name so that perhaps we wont be confused by people. So far no one else has this one.  
  
Thank you to everyone! I'm in a good mood. And Happy Turkey Day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: A Prediction and a Definite Answer  
  
She cautiously walked over. She knew she couldn't go into the forest, but standing on the outside wouldn't be wrong, would it? Harry hadn't noticed her leave and neither did Ron. They had their heads bent together talking quidditch strategies. She reached the handsome half man half horse who spoke to her.  
  
"You are Sophia Riddle?" he asked.  
  
"No! I am Sophia Dumbledore." She said defiantly, already not liking this creature. He was young, or so it appeared, with white-blonde hair and a palomino body.  
  
"But you are the daughter of Tom Riddle, are you not?"  
  
"I have no father." She stubbornly insisted.  
  
"You are wise, young one." The centaur admitted. "Never you mind, I know who you are." Sophie's eyes flew wide. "Do not worry. I wont tell anyone. It's in the stars." He said, answering her unasked question. "I am Firenze . I need to speak to you about young Harry Potter."  
  
"You will not talk to the human!" Bane growled from behind them in the forest.  
  
"Be gone, Bane, this is none of your affair!" Firenze said quietly.  
  
"Nor is it yours, Firenze." Bane said, galloping off into the forest.  
  
"Now, about young Harry. He is in love with you already and that will be his downfall. You will be what leads to his death."  
  
"No!" Sophie gasped.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so. It has been written in the stars for years. You can't let this happen."  
  
"It won't. It won't happen! I don't care what you or anyone else says!" she screamed. "You can't believe I would believe you? Written in the stars? My God are you out of your mind?" She lowered her voice. "Nothing will happen to Harry, as God as my witness nothing will happen to him!" she growled through clenched teeth. "I will die before I let anything happen to him."  
  
"Yes, you think that. It is not true. You will."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up now!" she yelled. "I mean no disrespect sir, but I will not hear this." She whirled on her heel and planned to run from him. Harry and Ron were coming toward them having heard her yelling.  
  
"I am right young one. You shall see." Firenze said turning to walk away into the forest.  
  
"What did Firenze want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sophie, a centaur doesn't talk to humans for 'nothing'" Harry insisted.  
  
"He only wanted to know about my uncle." She lied. Thankfully they believe her.  
  
"We need to go back to the castle, we aren't supposed to be out here after dark." Ron said. The three walked silently up to the Gryffindor tower where Ron went to bed, as did Sophie try, but Harry grabbed her arm and wouldn't let her.  
  
"Sophie, I just want to talk to you for a second, then you can go to bed." He said, pulling her to him. His arms were around her waist and she put hers around his neck for a lack of other places to put them.  
  
"Sophie, I don't like you walking off like you did tonight. To the forest to talk to Firenze. Why didn't you say something to me? I would have made sure you were safe. You were safe with Firenze, he saved me once from Voldemort, but it might have been someone else. For all you know it could have been Voldemort himself!"  
  
"Harry, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself!" she said, her temper flaring.  
  
"I didn't mean."  
  
"No you didn't. You meant you're the big strong man and I'm the little woman you have to protect. I'm not. This doesn't work that way. I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone to baby sit me!"  
  
"Sophie, I didn't mean it that way. I care about you is all. Don't get all bent out of shape." He said, brushing a stray curl away from her face and kissing her forehead.  
  
"All right Harry, I'll be more careful" Sophie sighed  
  
"That's my girl." He hugged her and let her head on up to bed. Sophie was out the second her head touched the pillow. Her sleep wasn't peaceful though. She had that horrible dream again. She woke up around four am, a scream forming in the back of her throat.  
  
She got up and splashed cold water from the basin onto her face. She looked out the window for a time. The moon was reflected on the water of the lake, the whomping willow was still and not a sound came from the forest. She couldn't sleep so she dressed and made her way to the common room where she found Léo.  
  
"Léo! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your Uncle Dumbledore allowed me to come here and await your charming presence upon your awakening, ma chéri." He said, standing and leading her to a seat.  
  
"Oh." Was all she managed to say. He sat beside her.  
  
"Has all been well with you, Sophie?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"You uncle did not tell me why you are here, will you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, mon prince charmant, but I cannot." She sighed.  
  
"I understand, chéri. I have missed you terribly these past months."  
  
"I've missed you too Léo, but there's nothing we can do about that."  
  
"I still love you. I always have."  
  
Sophie squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, please don't say that Léo!"  
  
"But I must, chéri!" he pulled her close to him but she wouldn't look up at him. "Don't you love me?"  
  
"Yes, Léo, but understand."  
  
"That's all I need to understand." He said, kissing her. Sophie froze for a second and then kissed back. After all this was the man she had loved since she was a child. He loved her and she had not doubt that she loved him still, maybe not the same...  
  
Harry stood at the top of the boy's staircase. He started to charge down there and pull the two apart but realized that would do no good. 'By damned, if this is what she wants let her have him!' his mind screamed, but he knew he cared. How could she do this? Say she loved him more but refusing him only to hookup with Léo? Then he saw what she did.  
  
Sophie realized her answer. It was a definite no. She loved Léo, of that she had no doubt, but it wasn't the same. She loved Harry and even if she couldn't be with Harry, she wouldn't be with anyone else. She pushed against his chest until he moved back. She carefully set his hands away from her.  
  
"Léo, look, I'm sorry, but I simply cannot do this!"  
  
"But you said you still loved me!"  
  
"Yes but you didn't let me finish! I want you to understand that I love you its just not the same anymore. I.I love someone else!" She almost cried at the heartbroken look on Léo's face. "Oh, Léopold, please don't hate me forever!"  
  
"I cannot hate you, ma chéri. I shall love you forever. Just tell me who it is."  
  
"H-Harry." She admitted turning red.  
  
"Ahh, I see,"  
  
"No you don't, but promise to be my friend always."  
  
"I promise most solemnly, ma belle." He stood and left the common room. She sighed and stared into the merrily crackling flames of the fire thinking of her encounter with Firenze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC, of course  
  
A/N: Well, that was..um.interesting. Actually, if you have read any other posts of this story, such as on Platform 9 and ¾ or at Moony Maggie's, my website, then you know I confused the names. Originally I had Firenze as Bane, but it was Firenze that saved Harry. Well.its fixed now! ^_^ 


	11. Start of Classes and Another Prediction

A Dangerous Love By: QuillHolder  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, and any others I mention that Rowling hasn't. The plots mine too.  
  
Thank you if you reviewed.  
  
Thank you to everyone! I'm in a good mood. And Happy Turkey Day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood there, his heart brimming over with joy. She loved him; she had just unwillingly proven it. She had said she loved him, but her actions spoke louder than her words. He stood there for what seemed like an appropriate amount of time. He walked down the steps to the common room, making a show of yawning and rubbing his eyes to make it seem as though he had only just woken up.  
  
"Morning." He said yawning. Her head snapped up and she looked at him.  
  
"Oh! Good morning Harry. What ever are you doing up this early?" She moved over so he could sit beside her.  
  
"Should I ask the same of you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Nor could I. I had that horrid dream. It just seems, worse lately, more realistic, oh I don't know how to explain."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Sophie? There's more to this, I can tell." She turned to look at him, her blue eyes filled with worry. 'He doesn't know.' She realized.  
  
"I'm okay Harry, I promise. Now," she said, striving to change to topic. "We have classes starting today do we not?"  
  
"Yeah, Divination and Potions for me." He said with disgust. "You?"  
  
"The same. What's so bad about them?"  
  
"Well, in one, I'm wished dead in one and my death is predicted in the other."  
  
"Oh my!" Sophie said, trying not to laugh but failing miserably. "Who whishes you dead, Harry, I mean beside the obvious."  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Is that the greasy haired man?"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said with a laugh  
  
"I don't think I like him very much."  
  
"You haven't even met him."  
  
"It was just the look he was giving me."  
  
"Oh?" Harry said but Sophie didn't elaborate. The two of them left for breakfast half and hour later with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Sophie whispered to Hermione who shook her head. 'Well I'll have to do something.' Sophie thought. Léo walked into the Hall a few minutes after they did. He looked over at Sophie with a heartbroken expression. She didn't notice. She was smiling up at Harry. She said something to him and he laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Léo noticed she was happy enough to lean into him.  
  
Léo gritted his teeth. 'I cant let her go like that! I know she loves me more than that foolish little boy!' and he resolved to win her favor again. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was having nothing less than murderous thoughts toward Harry. He too noted Harry putting his arm around Sophie and her leaning into him.  
  
'Damn him! Of course he'd get her!' Malfoy thought. 'I'll just have to win her over.'  
  
After breakfast Ron, Harry and Sophie headed for the North Tower.  
  
"My goodness, where is all that perfume coming from?" Sophie said, fanning the air around her nose as they reached the stepladder.  
  
"The fire." Harry said. "It always makes me sleepy." The climbed the ladder and chose a table next to the window. Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance. Sophie stared at her. The woman was extremely thin and wore enormous glasses that made her eyes appear too large for her face. She stared at Harry with the same tragic expression.  
  
"You are preoccupied, my dear and I see the reason why. Be wary for one you love willlead to your ultimate death." Was all she said, which was odd for her. She refrained from directly commenting to Harry for the rest of the lesson. Sophie didn't like the sound of that. It was what Firenze had said; only he knew it was to be her!  
  
"My dears, you have learned almost everything there is to learn about divinity. There are a few true seers among you," she added with a glance toward Lavender and Parvati who giggled. "However we have to learn the art of."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC, of course  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, it was very, very, very short! I apologize *holds up her hands and backs away* and I will post the next chapter along with this one to make up for it! *_* 


	12. Talking to Father

A Dangerous Love By: QuillHolder  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, and any others I mention that Rowling hasn't. The plots mine too.  
  
Thank you if you reviewed.  
  
Thank you to everyone!  
  
Warning to all those with..how shall we say, delicate ears?.. Sophie is developing quite a dirty little mouth, seeing as how she has so many bothers and all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten: Speaking to Father  
  
Sophie listened to her drone on about communicating through such and such and so and so. She was already regretting taking this class. Maybe she could change and take whatever Hermione was taking?  
  
"Sophie!" she heard someone whisper, but neither Harry nor Ron was talking to her. She glanced around the room. Everyone who wasn't paying close attention to the Professor was nigh to asleep. It was apparent that none of them had talked to her. Harry had opened the window a few minutes ago but no one could be there.  
  
"Sophia." They whispered louder and more harshly. Harry's hand shot to his forehead, which was burning. He looked around. 'No' he thought 'No, just my imagination.' And went back to pretending to listen.  
  
"Sophie!" the voice demanded. Sophie's eyes grew large any round. It was Him! She looked down at her necklace. It wasn't glowing.  
  
"You hear me don't you?" the voice asked, and the necklace glowed only faintly as He talked.  
  
"Oh God!" Sophie whispered. Harry was again holding his forehead. Sophie shot out of her chair, over turning it and ran to the ladder.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore, where are.." Asked Professor Trelawney, but Sophie was down the ladder and running for her uncle's office.  
  
"Why are you running?" asked the voice, followed by a loud cackle. This only served to make her feet fly faster. She skidded to a halt in front the goblin. "Oh, oh, oh what did he say the password was?"  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" the voice asked sarcastically.  
  
"CHOCOLATE FROG!" she bellowed trying to drown out the horrid laughter she was sure only she heard. The goblin moved out of her way and she ran up the stairs and threw the door open, not bothering to knock. Her uncle was talking to Professor Snape who glared at her.  
  
She stood there, tears rolling down her face as the voice said. "Now why come to him, Sophia?"  
  
"Arrg!" she screamed pressing the palms of her hands tightly against her ears, trying to drown him out.  
  
"Now, now. You know that wont work. I've talked to you before. Do you not remember?" Sophie gasped. She did remember!  
  
She was only four at the time and her family was on vacation somewhere in Africa. She had wondered off into the jungle and a snake had come up to her. It had said "Sophia! You are here!" and she had run to her aunt screaming. Alexander had gone looking for the snake but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
"That was you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" the voice hissed.  
  
"Sophie! What is wrong?" Her uncle yelled. Sophie sank to the floor crying.  
  
"It's Him! It's Voldemort!" she yelled, but her uncle didn't understand.  
  
"Speak in English Sophie!" he commanded.  
  
"What?" she asked. Speak in English? Wasn't she? Had she accidentally lapsed into French or Italian?  
  
"No, my darling daughter. Do you not know what you are speaking in? Parsltounge! That's what I'm speaking to you in. You have been talking to me back in it. You just spoke to your uncle in it!" and he laughed once again.  
  
She opened her mouth and commanded herself to talk in English. "Uncle Albus, its Him! Voldemort!"  
  
"What about him?" Albus asked. He noticed before she had begun hissing like a snake her necklace would faintly glow.  
  
"He's in my head! Talking to me!" she cried.  
  
"That's right." Voldemort said inside her head.  
  
"Stop it, damn you!" she hissed back. "You get the hell out of my freaking head you ass hole!"  
  
"Now my dear, no need for that!" he hissed. Albus and Severus could do no more than sit by and listen helplessly to Sophie hiss back at her tormentor.  
  
"I said OUT NOW!!" she bellowed.  
  
"No, I think not."  
  
"What is it you want!" she cried.  
  
"You are my daughter. My heir. I want you to rule with me. Together we shall be great!"  
  
"Are you out of your freaking mind?"she asked incredulously. "I don't want a damn thing to do with you."  
  
"You don't have a choice." He insisted.  
  
"Oh yes I do!" she took out her wand and pointed it at her head. Her uncle took a step toward her but she threw up her other hand in silent command for him to stay back. "Get out now!"  
  
"You can't hurt me. You know better. I am not really inside your head."  
  
"Tell me, what good will it do if you heir blows her freaking head up? I'm not good to you dead, Voldemort." She shook her wand. "Now get out."  
  
"Today I shall indulge you." He said his voice getting quieter, as if he were walking away. "You know ruling with me you shall have all you want for the taking!" and with that he was gone. Sophie stood and ran to her uncle who put his arms around her.  
  
"Was she really..?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes Severus." Sophie was sobbing on her uncle's shoulder. "What did he say, Sophia?"  
  
"That I was his heir and he wanted me to rule with him and he taunted me for coming to you when he talked to me." She said in a rush. She wasn't event thinking about Snape being in the room. He didn't look surprised though. Dumbledore had just been explaining it to him.  
  
"How did you get him to leave you alone?"  
  
"I threatened to blow my head up."  
  
"What?!?" her uncle asked.  
  
"Well, a dead heir is no heir at all. He said he would indulge me today and leave."  
  
"Would you really have done it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blown your head up?"  
  
"If I had been forced to. I would rather die than be any part of him." She stated empathetically.  
  
"Well, your divination class is over now. I do believe you have potions this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC, of course  
  
A/N: There you go. Scary huh? Actually *grins mischievously* wait until the next bombshell...Its not what you are expecting, I'm sure! *Looks around for people reading* If there is any kind hearted soul out there who would be nice enough to e-mail the dunce *points to herself* and explain just how to use italics on here, she would very much appreciate it. maggebradshaw@msn.com 


	13. Italian Insults

A Dangerous Love By: QuillHolder  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, created by ME based on the world of Harry Potter, created by JKR.  
  
Let me say that I am VERY, VERY SORRY for the big gap in my updates. I had other problems and distractions, but I'm back!!!  
  
Yes, I do agree that Firenze was quite out of the character Rowling portrayed him as in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. This is six years later and Firenze will play quite a part in this story, if only a small one. So that there is no more confusion, let me explain how Firenze has changed. In Rowling's first installment of the HP books she made him a little bit of a rouge by having him warn Harry, even if it was in a mystical round about way. No other centaur would dare do such. Over the years Firenze changed into quite a rouge, even to the point of being exiled. He no longer holds to traditional centaur beliefs and speaks freely to humans in special situations, such as to Tom Riddle's daughter. I'm giving a bit away about him coming in later, a juicy tidbit if I might say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Italian Insults  
  
"You two have not been properly introduced. Severus, this is my niece Sophia. Sophia this is the potions master Professor Snape." Sophie managed a brave little smile and shook his hand. "You two have met."  
  
"We have?" Sophie asked looking a bit puzzled  
  
"Snape helped your mother escape to the States. He is your godfather." Sophie looked up at this man curiously. He seemed mean and foreboding but she saw the flicker behind those dark eyes.  
  
"I was there when you were born." He said softly. "I chose your middle name, Dianne, after my own mother. I had only left a day before The Dark Lord found your mother."  
  
She surprised them both. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He awkwardly patted her back. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered. "He would have only killed you too."  
  
"I could have done something!" he softly insisted.  
  
"Perhaps, but I am thankful for all you did. Dianne is a lovely name. My mother meant a lot to you didn't she?" she asked pulling back and looking at him. He nodded slightly. "Please don't blame yourself. There was nothing anyone could have done." She let him go and stepped back. "Please excuse me, gentlemen, but I have to get back up the tower for my books."  
  
She met Harry when she stepped into the hallway. He was trying to figure out the password to the goblin.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing." He said. He handed her books over. "You left these, and in a hurry. Why did you run off like that?"  
  
"Um.." she faltered for a response. "Just never mind it." Snape stepped out after her. She smiled at him but he kept his formidable appearance.  
  
"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be somewhere?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Harry answered.  
  
"Off you go then." He said. He gave a brief nod to Sophie and walked on. Harry looked at Sophie like she was crazy and led the way to the Hall. Ron and Hermione were already there and deep in conversation. Ron looked up and asked "Did you tell Dum.." But Harry cut him off with a sharp shake of his head.  
  
Lunch was uninterrupted and with much groaning from Ron and Harry, they made their was to the dungeons. All the Slytherin's were in the dungeon already and most of the Gryffindors. Malfoy was in his usual desk in front of Snape's desk. Sophie planned to follow Harry to the back and sit with him but Snape stopped her.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore, please sit here in front of me." She looked pleadingly up at her godfather but he was looking back down at the parchment on his desk. She gave a sorrowful look at Harry and sat beside Draco, who leered at Harry.  
  
"Hello Sophie." He said.  
  
"Draco." She acknowledged with a small nod of her head. Snape began class and she ignored Draco for the most part. While they were copying down notes, Malfoy slipped his hand under the table and placed it on her knee. She shrieked, jumped up from her seat and dropped a book on his head. He yelped in pain. And she yelled at him.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked, but Sophie wasn't through with Malfoy yet.  
  
"Why you, you.horrible asino di un ragazzo!" she railed at him.  
  
"Sophia!!" Snape yelled, obviously understanding her Italian insult. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"He.that vile thing put his hand on my leg! He had no right to do so." Sophie said evenly, without raising her voice, though she shook with repressed rage.  
  
"She's lying!" Malfoy insisted, yelling. "She's just..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed. "Sophia, I want to talk to you after class. Mr. Malfoy, detention for you and if I catch you violating anyone else, I shall have you thrown out of this school!"  
  
The bell rang as if to underline Snape's declaration and the rest of the class filed out. Sophie walked up stand in front of his desk.  
  
"I take it you speak Italian?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes and it was very wrong of you hit Malfoy. Not to mention calling him a horrible ass of a boy, even if he cant understand. Now I understand the stress you've been through today. I wont punish you this time, as it was not entirely your fault. Go on now. Everyone has gone."  
  
"Thank you." She said and walked back to her desk for her books. She stopped by his desk again on the way out. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked looking up. "May I sit somewhere else next class?"  
  
"Yes you may. Oh and, Sophie?" he added as she started for the door.  
  
"Yes?" "I am the only teacher who speaks Italian." He said with a hint of a smile  
  
She smiled and hurried out of the classroom. Harry was waiting on her.  
  
"What did he give you, double detention?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"He didn't punish you at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I've never seen him punish one of his own and let a Gryffindor off!"  
  
"One of his own?"  
  
"He is the head of the Slytherin house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why didn't he punish you?" he asked.  
  
"It was Malfoy's fault."  
  
"No really."  
  
"I mean really, Snape said so himself."  
  
"What did you call Malfoy?"  
  
Sophie giggled. "A horrible ass of a boy in Italian! But Snape understood what I said. He speaks Italian."  
  
Harry let her walk the rest of the way in silence. They reached the table and Ron and Hermione wanted details. Harry told them what Sophie had told him.  
  
"I'm surprised that ugly old git didn't try to get you expelled." Ron said. Sophie dropped her fork with a little clatter. She turned to Ron and froze him with eyes of blue ice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC, of course  
  
A/N: Read and Review please! 


	14. Malfoy to the Rescue

A Dangerous Love By: QuillHolder  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, created by ME based on the world of Harry Potter, created by JKR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Malfoy to the Rescue  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him that way!" she said softly.  
  
"Why Sophie?" Harry asked. "He's."  
  
"Harry shut up!" Sophie raised her voice. "Do not talk about my godfather that way!"  
  
"Your...your.." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Yes, my godfather. You heard me right. Why is that so shocking?"  
  
"It's just."  
  
"Exactly." Sophie said after a pause. "You only hate the man because you don't know him."  
  
"But we do, we've went here with him for seven years."  
  
"You're reacting the way people would have to Sirius before he was cleared." Hermione butted in. "Some even act that way now." Hermione would never admit to hating a Professor, but she had no specific liking for Snape either, but Sophie could be right. "She is right."  
  
Sophie wasn't hearing anything else against her godfather. She ran from the Hall tears blinding her. She got her foot stuck in the trick stair Harry had warned her of the first night of school. She cried out as she jerked her leg and only accomplished twisting her ankle.  
  
'Well, now look what you've done.' She fussed at herself. She sighed. 'Well, there bound to come around soon.' Malfoy was the first to find her. He didn't go up the stairs to get to his house but he had spied her stuck there and gallantly offered to help.  
  
"Sophie, what a predicament you've gotten yourself into." He said sadly shaking his head. She was perfectly willing to stay where she was - no matter what amount of pain she was in - if Malfoy was the only one to help her.  
  
"And you, being such a gentleman are willing to help?" she asked sarcastically. She looked around for someone else to help her.  
  
"Come on Sophie, I know that has to hurt." Malfoy said, truly concerned for someone else for once in his life. "It's twisted at an odd angle." He climbed to the step above her and held out his arms, plainly asking for permission to help her. She relented with a sigh and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her put his around her waist and lifted her to the step above him. She felt the muscles in his arms flex as he picked her up, which seemed odd to her. Malfoy seemed almost weak like in his thinness.  
  
She forgot what she was thinking and let out a soft cry as she tried to stand on her ankle. Malfoy quickly leaned over and put her arm around his shoulder and lifted her, one arm under her knees and another about her back. She started to protest.  
  
"Sophie, I don't care how much you hate me. You can't walk all the way up to that tower on this ankle! I don't think it's broken, but it is bruised because even now it turns blue."  
  
"All right, but I swear if you try anything, I'll turn you into some horrid creature!" she said putting her other arm around his neck. He carried her with some direction to the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady was worried about her.  
  
"My dear, what happened?!?" she asked.  
  
"My foot got stuck in the trick stair and I've sprained it. It's only bruised don't worry. Malfoy brought me up here because everyone else was in the Hall." She sighed and gave the fat lady the password and Malfoy carried her into the common room.  
  
"It's brighter than our dungeon. Which one goes to your room?" he asked pointing to the stairs. She directed him to the correct one. He carried her this entire time as if she weighed no more than a feather. He laid her on her bed and stood there a moment.  
  
"Are you sure its only sprained?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah." He turned to go but stopped and walked back to her.  
  
"Sophie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier today, it was horrible of me."  
  
"Oh.well," Sophie strived for an answer, she was dumbstruck. "It's alright, Snape didn't punish me."  
  
"I'm glad." He said, gathering her slim fingers in his own and kissing them lightly. "Goodnight, Sophia." He said, and made his exit. Sophie lay there thinking about it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC, of course  
  
A/N: Read and Review please! 


	15. Another Question and Songs

A Dangerous Love By: QuillHolder  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, created by ME based on the world of Harry Potter, created by JKR.  
  
Sorry about the chapter headings in the past few chapters. I didn't realize I'd gotten them all backwards and whatnot. I'll have to fire my beta reader.. *looks around menacingly* Oh, wait, I don't have one, so its my fault! lol, enjoy the chapter! R & R and the chappies will come faster! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter FIFTEEN: Another Question and Songs  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy met Harry as he was stepping out of the portrait hole.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up here?" Harry growled.  
  
"Sophie got hurt and I carried her up here." Malfoy replied without his usual malice. He seemed almost melancholy. "I didn't see anyone else there to help so I helped her." He brushed past Harry and made his way down to the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
Harry rushed up the stairs to Sophie's room. He knocked and she called for him to come in.  
  
"Sophie, are you alright?" he asked coming up the bed.  
  
"I'm fine." She said a little more sharply than she had intended.  
  
"Malfoy had to carry you up here, I think it's more serious than that." He said sitting down on the side of the bed, inadvertently jolting her ankle. She cried out. He apologized and made her let him look at it.  
  
"Sophie, I think it's more than sprained, and even if it isn't it needs to be wrapped." He lifted her and headed of to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfry declared it only sprained and bruised and wrapped it and gave her something for the swelling.  
  
"It should be better in a day or two, dear." She said handing her some crutches. "Just stay off it and it will heal faster."  
  
Sophie valiantly tried the crutches but she couldn't make it. Harry offered to carry her but she refused. She tried for a few more steps and almost fell. Harry was there and swooped her up in his arms and carried her back. He too apologized for his earlier conduct and she fell asleep thinking about him.  
  
Over the week her ankle healed, as did her relationship with Harry. They grew closer with each passing day. Annette, Léopold and all her brothers left with a promise to return for the first quidditch match. Only two memorable things marked the next three weeks passage. Her first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson went all awry.  
  
No one, especially the girls, wanted to talk about anything but Nathaniel and Quidditch.  
  
"Can anyone tell me the difference in.." Nate would start.  
  
"Professor, tell us about the game you won against.." Some student would interrupt.  
  
Sophie sat back and grinned. After class was over she stayed back to talk to him.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Nate said rolling his eyes. "Just wonderful! I have a first year that only makes goggle eyes at me and wont do a bit of work. I mean you saw how class went today!"  
  
Sophie grinned, her eyes sparkling and began to sing:  
  
"My love must be a kind of blind love. I can't see anyone but you. Are the stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright. I only have eyes for you, dear. The moon may be high, but I can't see a thing in the sky. I only have eyes for you!"  
  
Nathan laughed and pushed her out the door. Harry was standing by the door.  
  
"You can sing very well." he said with a grin.  
  
"Talk about blind love." Sophie muttered and walked off.  
  
"Aww, come on." Harry said catching up with her. "I was serious. You can sing!"  
  
"Maybe." Was all she said.  
  
The other thing was when Harry drug her outside before breakfast the day of their first quidditch match. "What is it Harry?"  
  
"Sing for me." He said. "Just for me." He whispered, pulling her to him. She smiled and slipped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Love is a many-splendored thing. It's the April rose that only grows in the early spring. Love is nature's way of giving a reason to be living. The golden crown that makes a man a king. Once on a high and windy hill in the morning mists two lovers kissed and the world stood still. Then your fingers touched my silent heart and taught it how to sing. Yes, true love, a many-splendored thing." She finished and looked up at Harry.  
  
"That was lovely. What was it?"  
  
"Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing by The Four Aces featuring Al Alberts. My Aunt Rosalia used to sing it to me all the time. It's a really old song, one of my aunt's favorites, so I suppose I've gotten it memorized"  
  
"Oh. This isn't a high and windy hill but it is morning. Wanna find out if the world will stand still?" he asked leaning down to kiss her. She laughed and happily kissed back. A few minutes later she leaned against a tree and twirled a flower Harry had picked for her.  
  
"Sophie, I know I've screwed up, but will you give me another chance? I asked you something almost a month ago. I'm asking again."  
  
"Can I change my answer this time?"  
  
"Please do!"  
  
"Then yes!" Harry pulled her back to him and kissed her again. They were so blissfully content that a thrice of hours later they couldn't worry about their first quidditch match, and it was against Slytherin.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC, of course. Sorry if you don't like the fluffy/silly lovey-dovey stuff, but there it is!  
  
A/N: Read and Review please! 


	16. Quidditch With a Deadly Twist

A Dangerous Love By: QuillHolder  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I DO NOT own JK Rowling's characters. Sophie and her family are my characters, created by ME based on the world of Harry Potter, created by JKR.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Quidditch With a Deadly Twist  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Malfoy walked into the middle of the field and Madam Hooch made them shake hands. Sophie winced as she realized each was trying to break the others hand. The game started moments later and Sophie was kept busy hitting bludgers left and right.  
  
"And Gryffindor is up by thirty points!" yelled Dennis Creevy, who had taken Lee Jordan's announcing place.  
  
"And McDonald scores another ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
"Watch it Potter!" Sophie yelled as a bludger missed his head by a few inches.  
  
Harry, who had ducked when seeing the bludger hurtle toward him, needed no such warning.  
  
"I thought that was your job!" He yelled back and returned to scanning the field for the snitch. Sophie zoomed past him to hit the bludger at the offending Slytherin beater, knocking him off his broom. She let out a loud 'whoop', grinned at Harry and flew off after the other bludger.  
  
Minutes later, Harry saw the snitch glittering near the bottom of the Gryffindor goal posts. 'Now to loose Malfoy.' Harry thought. Malfoy was hanging around right behind him. Harry turned and acted like he was heading for the Slytherin goal posts instead. Malfoy, seeing he had a head start, took off.  
  
Harry spun around and headed the opposite direction, keeping his eye on the snitch. Malfoy realized only too late what Harry had done, uselessly speeding after him. A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor stands as Harry's hand closed around the snitch, but the sound wasn't loud enough to drown out Sophie's blood curtailing scream.  
  
Harry spun around in time to see Sophie fall from her broom..  
  
She had been watching Harry race for the snitch when she her necklace suddenly glowed brightly and her vision blurred. She was standing in front of her mother who was pleading with her. She realized it was not her, but she was seeing through her father's eyes. He raised his wand and she felt the rush of energy and watched her mother fall dead.  
  
"See what I had to do, Sophia? I had to. She didn't want either of us Sophie. She was planning on giving you away to begin with."  
  
"No!" Sophie whispered  
  
"Yesss. Yes she was. She was going to leave us both! I still want you Sophie. I will always be your father. I love you. Your mother never did! Remember that." And with that He was gone again. She was brought back to reality just before Harry's hand closed about the snitch.  
  
An unattended bludger hit her hard in the ribs and she felt the bones breaking as she screamed. She blacked out just as she was falling from the broom.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled, diving for the ground. Snape tried to slow her down. She slowed just before hitting the ground, but she had been going so fast to begin with there was still a sickening thud and a distinct crunching of bone at she hit the ground. Snape and Nathaniel reached her first. The rest of her brothers ran towards her.  
  
Snape was kneeling on the ground next to her. Harry hit the ground and ran to her, dropping on the ground next to her, tears blurring his vision.  
  
"Oh, God. Is she alright?" when no one answered him. "Is she alright?" he yelled.  
  
"She's breathing Potter. Calm down." Snape growled, trying to hide the fact that this was greatly affecting him too. He took her to the hospital wing, where the quidditch team, her brothers and her uncle paced outside the door for two hours waiting for word from inside. Snape was allowed to go with her, mainly because Madam Pompfry was afraid to rile his temper.  
  
Harry resorted to trying to take it out on the stone wall, which ended him up with bruised and bloodied knuckles. Nathaniel wrapped his hand and they resumed pacing. Snape emerged to say that she was going to be all right, and she was asking for Harry. Harry brushed past Snape and crossed the room to Sophie's bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC, of course.  
  
A/N: Read and Review please! 


End file.
